


We Are Family

by SneakyHufflepuff



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, action movie violence, and her sisters are awesome, child abuse because it's the red room, natasha has sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/pseuds/SneakyHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt at the be_compromised prompathon by ashen_key.</p><p>"Natasha had sister-relationships with some of the other girls in the Red Room, and Nat was hardly the only one to escape. Turns out Clint's going to have to meet the family after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Family

_Present Day_

Clint rolled out of Natasha’s bed and flinched away from the morning light. He moved towards the kitchen, clad only in boxers. It took twenty seconds to reach the coffee maker. It took twenty-three to register the echo of female voices from the adjoining living room. Still half-asleep he turned to see Natasha and a younger brunette sitting on Natasha’s stylish sofa. They were both staring at his half-naked form.

“Um... hi,” Clint blinked owlishly at them.

Natasha covered her smile with a hand. “Morning Clint. This is Vikky, Vikky, this is Clint.”

“ _Very_ nice to meet you Clint,” Vikky said.

“I’ll just go then,” Clint said, still caffeine deprived.

“Put some clothes on,” Natasha ordered.

Clint gave her a sarcastic salute and stumbled back towards the bedroom. By the time Clint was dressed both women had disappeared. Clint mentally shrugged and began to make himself breakfast.

***

_Three years ago_

“Goddamn it Vikky,” Natasha said. She clenched the steering wheel of her car as she drove towards her San Francisco safe-house.

“What? I didn’t get caught. No harm, no foul.” Vikky responded.

“You were sloppy. If you’re going to be an art thief, you need to learn discretion.”

“Neither you or Val or Ana will teach me anything. I’m learning on the job.”

“Okay, first lesson, know when to run. No painting is worth going to jail. Once you’re in the system it’s almost impossible to get out.”

“No shit.” Vikky said, then paused as she mentally replayed Natasha's words. “Wait, you’re really going to teach me?”

“Neither of us are ever going to have a normal life. At least I can give you the skills you need to be good at this.” Natasha's voice was heavy with older-sibling resignation.

“You’re the best sister.” Vikky bounced excitedly in the passenger seat.

“And don’t forget it.”

***

_Present Day_

Natasha set down the groceries on the counter and began to sort them. Clint snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Natasha leaned back into him.

“Welcome home,” Clint said.

“Ask,” Natasha replied. Despite his cool demeanor she could tell he was burning with curiosity.

“Who was Vikky?” Clint asked Natasha. “She seemed...”

“Like an obnoxious little sister?” Natasha replied.

Clint’s arms tightened around her. “Seriously?”

“I’m not the only one who made it out of the Red Room.”

Clint was stunned. “Why doesn’t S.H.I.E.L.D know about this? Why don’t I-” he cut himself off as Natasha turned to glare at him.

“Clint, you know more about me than any man alive, but you’re never going to know everything.”

“I know.” He stroked her face in an apology.

“My sisters and I are meeting. You’re invited.” Natasha said.

Clint took her words as the sign of forgiveness they were. "I'll clear my schedule."

***

_Eight years ago_

Natasha shot two Red Room handlers. Their blood turned the concrete wall behind them red. She turned the corner towards the control room and punched a third handler in the face before bringing down her gun on his skull. The com in her ear crackled to life.

“The girls are out. Repeat, the girls are out. You have five minutes before the facility blows.” The voice in her ear was cool and professional but contained a trace of concern. “Get out of there now Nat.”

“On my way Ana.” Natasha replied, reloading her pistol.

***

_Present Day_

“We’re going to be late! Ana will start worrying if we don't show up within ten minutes of the meeting time.” Natasha said, rushing through the door of her apartment. “Goddamn arms-dealers. They’re never punctual when you need them to be.”

“Yes, chronic lateness is the worst trait I can think of when it comes to those pesky arms-dealers.” Clint said with a smirk.

Natasha smacked him lightly, avoiding the growing bruise on his shoulder. Both of them were a little worse for wear after the mission.

“You cooked something for the picnic, right?” Natasha asked.

“I was supposed to cook something? Nat, the picnic is in an hour. I can’t just snap my fingers and have food magically appear.”

“Yes you can. You have magical powers when it comes to food. I’ve seen it.” Natasha said.

Clint sighed and rubbed his face in resignation. “What are we supposed to bring?”

“A steak, a salad and an appetizer,” Natasha said, worrying her lips between her teeth in a way Clint found unavoidably distracting.

“I’ll grill the steak. What do you want to make?” asked Clint.

Natasha looked desperately through the pantry. “I can make mac’n’cheese.”

“We could order takeout,” Clint offered.

Natasha shook her head. “I’d never hear the end of it.”

Clint glanced at the scorch marks on the wall and stove from the last time Natasha attempted to cook. “Howabout I grill the steak and make the mac’n’cheese? You can chop the vegetables for the salad”

Natasha eyes followed his to the scorch marks and she winced almost imperceptibly. Wordlessly she pulled vegetables out of the refrigerator and began cutting carrots into precise cubes.

***

_Six Years Ago_

Natasha cleaned her knife with smooth, precise strokes. Her skin and dress were still coated in blood, but she made it a habit to take care of her weapons before she showered off a mission.

“I can’t do this anymore Natasha,” Val shouted at her. Val’s silk dress had only three drops on blood on the hem, but she was shaking like a leaf.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Natasha replied.

“Fuck Nat, do you even have any emotions left? I’m leaving,” Val said quietly.

“To do what, go door to door selling lipstick?” Natasha said with disdain, continuing to clean her knives.

“If that’s what it takes.” Val replied.

“Fine. See you in hell.”

Val stalked out of the hotel room, duffel bag in hand. Natasha waited for the door to slam shut before she set down the knife and blood covered rag. She hugged herself and rocked backwards and forwards, still in her bloody dress.

***

_Present Day_

Clint pulled the door of Natasha’s jeep closed with one hand, juggling tupperware and foil wrapped steak with the other. The picnic spot was a sunny little hill three miles from the nearest road. A wooden table connected to two benches had already been covered with a cheery red-checkered tablecloth. Vikky waved from her seat where she was busy trying to steal brownies from under the watchful eye of a blond woman Clint had never met. The blond woman dressed like a dowdy housewife but moved like an athlete. Another woman and two other men completed the picture-perfect family, organizing cutlery and dishes.

“The oldest woman is Ana and her husband is James. The blonde is Val. Her husband is Simon.” Natasha reminded Clint.

“Nat, I can memorize a dossier in three minutes. I can remember what your sisters are called,” Clint whispered as they climbed towards the picnic table together. Sweat that wasn’t entirely from the summer heat trickled down his spine.

“Hey everyone,” Natasha called. “This is Clint, my partner.”

The smiles Vikky, Val and Ana gave him reminded Clint of a nature special he had seen about lionesses and gazelles. He was not the lioness in this scenario.

***

_Four Years Ago_

Natasha twirled around her apartment. Her first mission with S.H.I.E.L.D was a complete success. Complete information retrieval, no causalities and she knocked a sleazeball on his ass on her way out. Having Clin- Barton as her eyes from above was almost as comforting as working with Val again.

“Congratulations,” a voice came out of the darkness.

Natasha switched on the lights to reveal Ana sitting on the sofa with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Congratulations on what?” Natasha asked.

“Getting your life back,” Ana said, pouring the wine.

“On remaking it completely,” Natasha replied, taking a glass.

“To new beginnings,” Ana toasted.

They clinked the wineglasses together and drank. Ana looked searchingly at Natasha for a long moment.

“I’ve tracked everyone down. We’re going to meet in three weeks. You in?” Ana asked.

“Of course.” Natasha sipped the wine and rolled it around in her mouth, savoring the taste. 

***

_Present Day_

“How did the Tony Stark mission go Nat?” Ana asked.

“I don’t even want to know how you know about that,” Natasha said.

“Investment banking gets boring sometimes,” Ana said with a shrug. "Not to mention, hacking skills get dusty if you don't use them."

“I heard about the Iron Man mission!” Vikky exclaimed. “You kicked ass.”

“Well there were about three minutes of fun. I spent months beforehand playing seductive-sweet. And I wore leopard print.” Natasha shuddered.

“Jesus Nat, you commit way too hard to your cover roles,” Ana said.

“Speaking of fashion faux pas, I see Vikky left the red leather pants at home,” teased Val.

“Stop checking my credit card history, it’s creepy.” Vikky said. “I’d wear them just to blow your fashion-conscious mind, but it’s too hot for leather. Might given ‘em a spin tonight if it cools off though.”

Val fanned herself with a crinkled paper napkin. “Whose idea was it to picnic anyway? We could be in an air-conditioned restaurant right now.”

“It’s a defensible location,” protested Ana.

“It’s a picnic. It’s very... authentic,” Natasha offered in Ana’s defense. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunlight on her face and the fresh breeze against her skin.

“So are the mosquito bites on my ass. Nature sucks,” said Vikky.

***

_Nine Years Ago_

“I hate wilderness missions,” grumbled Natasha, swatting away the bugs that zoomed towards her unprotected face and neck.

She and Val crawled through the forest undergrowth. Val unpacked the sniper rifle from her pack and began to assemble it.

Their handler’s voice comes from the radio at Natasha’s belt. “Natasha. Valeria. We’re ready for extraction when you are.”

Natasha drew the radio from her belt. “We’re three minutes out.”

“Copy that. See you--”

Val depressed the trigger on her rifle three times. Screams, then silence came from the radio.

“Remember, we never belonged to them,” Natasha said, squeezing Val’s hand.

Together, hands still clasped, they walked away.

***

_Present Day_

Clint found himself banished to the foot of the hill with James and Simon. All three men eyed each other for a moment. James was tanned, well muscled and had a military posture. Simon, Val’s husband, was pale and skinny in comparison, but Clint could read intelligence and wariness in the lines of his face.

“Welcome to the club,” James told Clint, offering him a beer.

Clint accepted the beer with a nod. “Thanks. Is there a secret handshake or a card or something?”

The two husbands laughed politely.

“No, you just have to be the right kind of crazy,” James said.

“So how did you become the member of the crazy club?” Clint asked.

“Some idiots tried to mug Ana and I rushed to her rescue. By the time I got close she’d knocked out all three of the men without breaking a sweat. It was beautiful.”

“And you and Natasha?” Simon asked Clint.

“We met through my work. Security consultancy,” Clint lied. He was well-trained enough to display no obvious tells but he saw that neither of the men believed him.

Simon laughed. “You’re a terrible liar, so I’m guessing not a spy or a secret agent. If I had to guess I would say assassin. One that spends more time on running and shooting than on any more subtle skills.”

Clint calmly took a sip of his beer before replying. “You’re obviously not a field agent, nor a civilian. Liberal arts college background, government job. I’m guessing analyst. CIA? Wait, no, not with that haircut. NSA?”

Simon looked impressed for a brief moment. Then both Simon and Clint turned interrogative eyes on James.

“Kindergarten teacher,” James said.

“Former military kindergarten teacher?” Clint said skeptically.

“Exactly.”

***

_Twelve years ago_

Natasha shivered and tried to ignore the ache in her belly. She had been locked in isolation for two days for failing her last assessment, with only water and gruel for sustenance. Her breath turned into mist in front of her and the back of her legs still smarted from where she had been caned. The door to her cell swung open, revealing Stan, the most sadistic of her handlers.

“Try harder next time Natalia,” Stan shouted at her, punctuating his words with a punch.

After so long in isolation the noise was as painful as the punch. Natasha curled in on herself.

“You know what happens to the weak. Do you want to end up like Sophia?” The handler said, raising his hand to punch her again.

A small pop came from behind the handler’s back. He toppled forward to reveal Ana standing behind him with a gun, silencer attached, in her hands. Natasha looked soundlessly at the corpse.

“Look at me Nat. I have to go now, but I need you to remember something.” Ana held Natasha’s gaze. “We don’t belong to them. We’ve never belonged to them.”

Ana drew Natasha into a hug, set her down and then ran lightly from the room. Alarms sounded throughout the facility long after she’d left.

***

_Present Day_

“I liked Jessica,” said Natasha. “It’s a shame you’re dating that Tyler kid.”

“I liked Jessica too,” said Ana.

“You two never even met her!” protested Vikky, covering her face with her hands.

“Well I liked the look of her background check,” replied Natasha.

“You don’t have room to talk Nat. Hawkeye, really?” said Val.

“I asked around about him a while back. You could do worse,” said Ana.

“What is it with you and snipers anyway?” Vikky asked.

“No comment,” said Natasha, giving Vikky her best mysterious smile.

***

_Eight years ago_

Natasha sprinted up the snow-covered hill, rolling down the other side as the Red Room facility exploded behind her. She ran lightly to the rendezvous point, whistled three quick notes and waited for the answering signal. By the time she had slipped through the trees her nose had gone numb from the Russian cold. Ana and Val stood in front of her, each with one hand on their rifles. Four bedraggled girls, each draped in blankets, sat behind them. The three women exchanged glances and then began to laugh. Their laughter started off stifled then grew to contain a note of hysteria.

“It’s over, it’s finally over.” Tears ran down Val’s face.

The four girls looked incredulously at their rescuers. The oldest, a girl with long brown hair, stepped forward. “Who are you people?” she demanded in flawless English.

Natasha crouched down to the girl’s eye level. “I’m Natasha. Call me Nat. We’re here to make you safe.”

The girl laughed bitterly. “I’m Viktoria. And I’ll never be safe.”

***

_Present Day_

“We need to do this more often,” Val said.

“Definitely,” declared Ana.

“Group hug!” said Vikky.

Natasha rolled her eyes but entered the group hug willingly enough. She held on tight to her sisters for a minute, searing the moment into her memory.

“Remember to watch for tails on your way back,” Ana said, surreptitiously wiping tears from her face.

“See y’all in three to six months at a randomly assigned location,” Vikky said with a wave.


End file.
